


Gabby's Alien Birthing

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Mysterious Kidnappings are happening all over town.No one knows what's happening to the kidnapped women, or who's doing it.And soon, Gabby will discover that the truth is more horrifying than she could have ever imagined.





	Gabby's Alien Birthing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a Fetish Story. As such, some of the material would be disturbing to some.  
> This story contains:  
> -Oviposition  
> -Impregnation  
> -Birthing  
> -Bursting  
> If any of this is disturbing to you, please do not read this.

Gabby sighed softly, place her hand under her chin, staring at the group of teenagers sitting at a table, gossiping softly. The only thought in her mind was  _Go home already…_

Gabby was not much older than them, but she felt more mature. It was clear from their lackadaisical attitude, they were not yet in college. They were young people, pretending to understand adulthood. Ha. What a joke. She sighed and rubbed her head.

Gabby had made sure she had a mature look about her, despite her youth. Her short hair, hid her naturally round facial features. Her body was healthy and toned, and while that would normally be hid underneath the baggy uniform, she used her apron to tighten it, and reveal her body, so to speak.

She was a college student, and she was presently working at as a barista in a small café; A job, she had recently obtained. She was happy she got the job. After all, she needed the cash, but she hated the timing of her shift. She was primarily forced to stay at night, and run the graveyard shift, much to her annoyance. Normally, she had at least one or two people with her, but they had called in sick for various reasons. And the fact that a group of gossiping teens were sticking around, when no one else was did nothing to improve Gabby’s mood.

She sighed again, straightening up before pulling her mobile out of her apron pocket. No new messages… no missed calls… Fucking hell… She tapped the screen a few times, pulling up the local news, and then frowned.

Another missing woman. How awful…

It had been the raging story for the past few weeks. Almost every day, women were going missing. They had been pulled out of their homes, vanished on the streets. In a few of the homes, boyfriends and husbands had been found. Some dead, but all wounded, in some way. The men had no idea what hit them, but they all claimed the attacker was strong, abnormally so.

The present story talked about a mother. The husband and her kids were in the living room, watching cartoons apparently, while she was in the floor above, sleeping off a headache. They heard her screams, and when they ran up, they only found an empty bed and a broken window.

Initially, the police hadn’t been very concern, but once the bodies started falling and women were being targeted in their homes, the investigation had been to pick up. It was the talk of the town. Even the journalists from the big papers and channels were showing up…

Gabby silently, pushed her phone back into her pocket. She was rather concerned by these events. One of the missing women was a classmate of hers, Maddie. Maddie had been a rather nice girl, so Gabby hoped for the best, that she’d be found soon. Once Maddie went missing, Gabby’s parents insisted she start carrying out pepper spray and a taser. She didn’t complain. It felt like a reasonable precaution…

She was about to slump back down, when she noticed the Teens rising from their seats, with their paper cups and walking out, while talking. Finally… Little shits… She moved from behind the counter, and began to absently clean their table. She didn’t really have to clean it. She just didn’t have anything better to do.

She waited for a few seconds, before heading inside to the changing rooms. No one else… it felt irritating that she was the only person here tonight, especially considering the present climate… She tossed off her apron, and sat down on the rickety wooden bench, rubbing her head.

This was not what she wanted to be doing with her life. She was presently taking a law course, in college, but she didn’t enjoy it. She didn’t want to be doing any of this crap… She reached out and opened her locker without moving from her place. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small, crumpled packet, and opened. The walls of the packet stuck to each other, so it took sometime to pry them apart, before she happily reached inside and pulled out a small sweet. The faint mint smell tickled her nose.

This was her one vice; Peppermint toffee. She simply adored them. She popped the tiny little sweet in her mouth, before rolling her head, with delight. Oh, this was brilliant… She pushed the packet back into her locker before pulling off her T-shirt; a bright green shirt that had the café logo on it, and pulled on her own shirt; A black, tight, fitting, shirt, with no print or anything. It was a simple shirt, and it made her feel safe.

She began to slowly pull the shirt on, before pausing and staring at herself in the single mirror in the locker room. A filthy mirror, with stains all over it. She disliked it, but right now… She just stared at her reflection. She placed her hands over her body, and pinched her belly softly. She wasn’t fat, but… she was beginning to put on some weight… She’d have to do some working out soon… She tugged her jeans and nodded at her reflection.

After waiting for a little while, to let the candy dissolve in her mouth effortlessly, she locked front doors, cleaned out everything and flipped the switches, before locking up completely. She stretched her arms before sighing, softly, and beginning her walk back to her flat. Unlike many of her classmates, she lived in a rental apartment, with a couple of other women. It made her feel independent.

She took a deep breath, taking in the cold night air, glancing around. The dark world around her, was very peaceful… She smiled tugging the strap of her purse before, tucking her hands into her pockets and walking slowly, making sure her shoes made a soft ‘tap’ as they hit the sidewalk.

The world was so nice right now… it made her feel happy and safe, like the darkness around her was some comforting being; a mother holding her child… She paused glancing around. There was no one else around her… And she couldn’t hear anyone… How peaceful…

She blinked with surprise. There was… something, moving? She turned and focused on the spot she had just been looking at… Nothing… She frowned and turned, and began walking again. Better get home fast…

She moved quickly. Suddenly the darkness, felt suffocating. She couldn’t breathe… She couldn’t see… Something… Someone was following her.

She couldn’t hear them.

She couldn’t see them.

But she knew.

She could sense them. They were following her, like a hunter stalking its prey. Oh god… Was it the abductors? Fear gripped her very being, as she began to pace down the street. She didn’t want to be kidnapped. She… She had to get away… Somehow… She gripped her purse, as she ran, fumbling briefly before grabbing the pepper spray. She had been aiming for the Taser, but…

She glanced back, briefly, and stifled a scream, as she noticed the shadows move. Oh crap… Crap… Crap… She began to run. She made as much noise as she could, smacking her feet into the sidewalk. She tried opening her mouth to scream, but only felt a hoarse whisper, tear at her throat. Her lips were dry… Cold air was stinging her face, as sweat began to push out from her pores.

She could hear them now. Her pursuers. They were so soft… She could barely hear them. There was a soft sound… a soft scrap over stone. Reminiscent of chalk over slate, but even softer, like it was being muted by something. There was something else. A sort of… ‘splish’. Like heavy drops of water, falling.

Gabby kept running. Focus on breathing. Focus on finding footing. Don’t trip… Don’t trip… That’s the mistake stupid blondes make in horror movies. It was a cliché. Don’t make a cliché mistake… Don’t… Don’t…

She opened her mouth and tried to scream again, and this time, her voice did emerge, louder than before. But not loud enough. Why was there no one around her? She blinked wildly, as a drop of sweat, fell from her eyelid, and blinded her of a second.

Just a second.

A second was enough for her to stumble.

She didn’t stop running. She just mis-stepped, but it slowed her down, dramatically, and she could hear her pursuer. She heard a deep throaty growl. A hungry growl. An animalistic growl.

An Inhuman growl.

Oh god… Oh dear god… She dropped her purse, as she began to sprint. It wasn’t human. It wasn’t even an animal. It was… it was…

A Thing.

She threw her limbs out, wildly, as she tried to run faster. To stay ahead of the thing. The Monster. The Alien. Whatever it was. She swallowed deeply, feeling the phlegm and spit, run down her throat. It prickled, and stung, but…

She opened her mouth, and let out a scream of terror, “H-HELP!!! S-SOMEONE! HELP!”

Her voice was drowned out by a terrible roar. Oh, it shook her to her core. Oh god… She didn’t… She didn’t-

She felt something, thin and damp, wrap around her ankle. Her eyes widened, as she tried tugging her leg, only for it to be restrained by the wet binding. She felt her body slip as she, flew up into the air, her arms flailing around wildly. Oh…

She glanced down, at the side-walk below her. Normal pavement… it looked so smooth. She blinked slowly. How odd… Was it rushing up towards her? It was moving rather fast… Ah, no. She was falling-

She slammed into the ground, letting out a deep ‘oof!’ of pain, as the wind was knocked out of her. Fuck… Her chest… She couldn’t breathe… her jaw stung, from where it hit the ground. Her head was rolling from the impact… Oh… Oh… Everything was spinning… What was up? What was down? What was-

She felt her body being dragged back, and she glanced back, trying to focus. She felt the cord on her ankle tighten as she was pulled closer to her captor. No… No… NO! She tried to sit, up, but her head… her head, was still throbbing… it hurt. Her body hurt…

She closed her eyes, wincing in pain, as she struggled to reach for her leg. She weakly, poked at the rope that held her leg. It was wet, and soft… but it was so strong. Like iron wire. What was it? It felt so odd…

She weakly glanced at her attacker… She tried to focus, but in the dark of the night, it was hard to see. She could make out a vaguely animalistic shape, but it felt different. There was something off about it. Something…

Alien…?

Gabby let out a cry, as the cord about her leg tightened painfully, and began to drag her backwards. She clawed at the hard, concrete pavement, shrieking at the top of her lungs, “S-Someone!! H-Help me!!”

Why was there no one around? What was going on? Someone… Someone! She clenched her hands, before blinking, and remembering the pepper spray. She thrusted her hand into the dark, at her unknown attack, and sprayed blindly, and she received, a terrifying, but satisfying, cry of pain and agony.

Yes… She felt the cord, around her leg loosen, and she jumped to her feet, attempting to run, just as the cord tightened again. Her eyes widened, as she fell to the ground again. This time, her hands weren’t able to reach out, and cushion her, and her head dashed against the cold, hard pavement.

The last thing she felt, before the dark of night enveloped her body, was the cord tightening around her leg, and her body being pulled… pulled somewhere, by her monstrous attacker.

*

Gabby let out a soft, moan. Her body was aching all over, for some reason, and she couldn’t remember why…

Come to think of it…

Was she standing?

She opened her eyes, to almost complete darkness. What… What was going on? She tried to move her hands, and then let out a soft cry of surprise. They were… stuck behind her?

Stuck. Not tied up, or chained, or bound. Stuck. Her entire lower half, was covered in a strange, thick slime. It was more than strange. Part of it was almost solid, holding her in place like iron bars, but it was damp and moist, and it seemed to be dripping, and it was stretching, allowing her to struggle, in place. She couldn’t make out it’s colour in the dark, but it seemed to be a sort of greenish-grey…

Ugh… It felt so disgusting, and smelt worse… like rotten fish, vomit and… and god knows what else. She was struggling to stop herself from throwing up right here and now-

A series of soft squishes, emerged from all around her, and she let out a soft ‘eep!’ of fright. What was happening? Where was she? What was…

She blinked again, her eyes slowly getting accustomed to the dark. She could see, strange pillars, reaching up to a low ceiling. The floor, the ceiling… the pillars… everything around her, seemed to be made of the slime… But that wasn’t what caught her eye.

No… It looked like… there were people, in the slime with her… They were everywhere. In the walls, over the floor, in the pillars… Some were even on the ceiling. Some were still moving. Others weren’t… Some were whimpering… Prayers? Gabby blinked again, here eyes slowly adjusting more, and more… There was something else moving in the dark. It seemed to be black, so it blended in the its surroundings, but it was ‘glossy’, so the barest amounts of light were reflecting off of them…

Gabby’s suddenly locked onto one of the people, in a pillar. A woman… But… She had seen her before…

“M-Maddie?”

Gabby’s voice came out as a hoarse whisper, but it seemed to echo within the chamber. Maddie. The girl who had gone missing just two weeks back. She was here… Oh, god… That meant… That meant, she had been abducted by the same people… no, not people… whatever these things were, they weren’t people… She was wearing the same clothes that she had worn the day she went missing; simple jeans and a full-sleeved maroon shirt, although, they were both ripped

Gabby called out again, “M… Maddie… D-Do you hear me? I-It’s me… Gabby… from class?”

Gabby felt a weak smile emerge on her face, as Maddie slowly responded looking up, but her smile faded on seeing Maddie’s tired exhausted face. Maddie had once been a rather sweet looking girl with long blonde hair, and a full figure but now… Her hair was dry and limp. Her cheeks were sallow and gaunt, and her eyes had sunk deep into their sockets. She was no longer the cheerful girl, Gabby remembered. Something… Something happened to her… Her belly… Gabby frowned, and squinted. She hadn’t noticed in the dark, but… Maddie’s belly… it was huge.

Maddie hadn’t really been a skinny girl to begin with, but… this was abnormal. Freakish, even. It was massive, like… like, she had a boulder in her belly. It felt like a massive boulder, had been shoved into her belly, and just left there. The skin was strained, and pale, thin veins were pulsing through her skin…

Then, Gabby, saw, the lumps moving  _under the skin_  of Maddie’s belly. They were pushing up from within, and then falling back down, like… like something was struggling to get out…

And then Gabby screamed.

It felt normal to scream at something like that. Why wasn’t Maddie screaming? There was something  _inside_ her belly. Something ALIVE.

It was pushing around within Maddie’s belly, and Gabby only felt repulsed by the scene. This… this was too much. She had to get out of here… She tugged at the slimy tendrils holding her in place, but it felt like she was peeling off her own skin. It hurt, like crazy!

She glanced around at the other people… All women… Every single woman who had disappeared in the last few weeks, was here… Some had massive bellies, like Maddie. Some were crying. Some were just silent, like Maddie…

Some had… mutilated bellies.

There was no other way to describe it. It was like someone went at their bellies, with a carving knife, and just swung about wildly. Their organs were spilling out, and their faces were ones of fear and… and…

Gabby finally felt her tolerance reach its max, and her stomach began to do flip-flops, and vomit spewed out of her mouth, like a geyser, spraying the area in front of her. Oh god… Oh god… she had to… She had to get out of her…

She swallowed, ignoring the painful, sour taste of vomit in her mouth, and began to scream, “S-Someone! Is there someone there! Please! Help me! I-I-I have to get out of here! T-The kidnapped women! They’re here too! Please someone!”

“shut up…”

A soft, almost bored voice, came from one of the women around her. What? Weren’t they worried? Weren’t they trying to escape? Gabby tried to find the woman who just spoke. They sounded close…

“don’t you think we’ve already tried all that?”

Gabby followed the sound, and her eyes focused on a woman, stuck in the wall… No, it looked like she was sitting. Ah, she was. She was on the floor, but leaning against the wall… She was wearing what appeared to be a white camisole, but it was ruined, filthy and it had been pushed up by the woman’s swollen gut, so it was practically useless.

Her arms. Her arms were free. Gabby wanted to scream at her. Why wasn’t she trying to escape? Why was she just caressing her swollen gut? Her belly was smaller than Maddie’s but it was still noticeable. Like was around nine months pregnant. But like Maddie, her belly had something abnormal within it, but it didn’t seem to be struggling. Simply moving around as if trying to get comfortable.

The woman raised her eyes and glared at Gabby, ‘if you’re lucky, you’ll only have to do it once… the girl there-” She nodded at Maddie, “she’s done it more times that I have… hopefully, this is her last…”

Huh? What was she talking about?

Then Maddie let out a piercing scream. Gabby almost jumped at the sound, and her eyes widened, as she stared at her classmate. She was still screaming, but no one seemed to care. What was going on? Her belly… Her belly was shaking even more than before. There was something else… a vague, screaming coming from within Maddie’s belly… What the hell?

Gabby could on stare in horror, as Maddie’s screams only grew louder and louder. Her belly shook harder, as the  _thing_  within it, fought… to escape… the skin on Maddie’s belly was rippling, and jumping. It stretched like rubber, but it just didn’t tear. Veins popped out, in heavy relief against the strained skin… Oh, god… Oh, dear god…

Then then, Gabby could see something, emerge from beneath Maddie. It was passing through the slime… Somehow… Gabby could hear some weird sound, as the slime began to bulge below Maddie’s belly… and Maddie’s belly was getting smaller…

Then with a sickening  _POP_ , the slime bubble below Maddie, burst, and Gabby screamed again, as some things fell to the ground. They were weird slimy things. With too many limbs, for their tiny bodies. They were covered in fluid, and even in the dark, Gabby could see the red tinge of blood, as they shook their bodies and crawled away slowly, into the dark.

“aw, the poor bitch…”

Gabby glanced pack at the speaking woman, and felt her voice weaken, “I-Is s-she d-d-d-”

“dead? No… sucks for her…”

Gabby could only babble like a moron. Why was it good if she wasn’t dead? What was wrong with this woman? The woman let out a deep sigh, and then smiled, “I think I’m gonna be lucky this time…”

She raised her head and glanced at Gabby again, “maybe you’ll be lucky too…”

Gabby swallowed, “W-what… What are you even talking about?”

The woman raised one hand and pointed, “You’ll see for yourself right now.”

Gabby followed her finger, and then her eyes widened, at the sight of some strange creature crawling towards her. It was… some…  _thing._  It had too many limbs… It’s glossy black skin, reflected the barest light in the cavern. It seemed to be blind, from the way it was moving, but it was clearly moving towards her.

The woman smiled weakly, “if you’re lucky, you won’t get the tiny ones…”

Gabby swallowed, “T-Tiny ones? W-what are you… What is that thing?”

The woman closed her eyes and sighed, not saying a word, as the disgusting creature inched closer to her. Gabby once again began to fight against the restraining slime, that held her in place. Damn it… Damn it! What… What did that thing want to do with her?

Slowly, It moved closer. The closer it moved, the better she could see it. It had six legs, and several feelers on its head and tail. She couldn’t see any eyes, or a nose, or anything for that matter. It seemed to be just a giant, round, black bug, with no orifices of any kind. It’s round body, seemed oddly lumpy, and much to big for its legs.

Gabby let out a soft moan of fear, as it reached the base of her pod, and slowly began to climb up. What was it trying to do? Her eyes darted around, desperately looking for something, anything to help her. If these women had these bulging bellies, and if Maddie just gave birth to them… then she had no doubt in what it was trying to do to her.

Impregnation.

She swallowed deeply, as her body trembled with fear. She felt her legs tighten, as if trying to protect her womanhood, from the ugly monster.

“P-Please…” Her voice had fallen to a weak, drawl, as she begged the ugly thing that probably didn’t even understand her.

Then it stopped, right at her waist. Gabby didn’t move, nor did she raise her hopes. She prayed silently, to whatever God existed. It wasn’t moving… Not in the slightest. Its feelers were immobile… She swallowed deeply. Please…

Then it pushed its flat head against the slime, and Gabby’s eyes widened, as the slime parted, before the creature, and it pushed against her nether regions. She let out a piercing scream, as it began to claw at her groin. She couldn’t see it. She couldn’t see it! The slime had covered it up, once it passed through, but she could feel it! She could feel it crawling inside her!

Oh god, it was crawling up… It was crawling inside her body! It’s sharp legs… those legs were stabbing her insides, and it hurt so much! She screamed again, feeling her body warp to accommodate the alien-creature. She looked down, and squealed, staring at the bulging slowly, moving up to her belly. Oh god… No, please…

She screamed again, as she began to shift around within her womb. Those sharp legs were tearing up her womanhood, and those feelers were raking her insides painfully. What was it waiting for… It was just… torturing her. She let out another scream of pain, as warm blood, began to flow into her womb.

Then, she felt it. Something round and hard, falling into her belly. She frowned weakly, as the sweat dripped from her face, and body, tilting her head. Wha…? Then she felt another. And another. And another. And another. Her Belly was slowly expanding outward, as more, and more, and more…  _things_ , fell into her belly. W-What was it doing??

Her eyes widened, as her skin began to stretch abnormally, a strange lumpy quality appearing on the relief of her skin, as her shirt, was slowly pushed upward, unable to contain her expanding abdomen. It didn’t exactly hurt, but… it felt off. Something was wrong. What was it doing? What… What was going on?

Then she felt the creature beginning to move again. She squealed, as it began to move back downward, inside her, to her groin once more. She let out a cry of pain, laced with relief, as her lions expanded, the creature forcing its way out of her body, and into the solid slime that bound her, in place.

She let out a weak gurgle of fear, as she watched it claw through the slime, and flop on the floor, twitching and slowly crawling away. It was noticeably smaller… just as her belly had expanded… Her belly… She frowned and blinked, her vision dimming in the pain. Her belly… Was huge… Oh god…

“What… What is this…?” Gabby’s voiced was barely audible, but in this silent cavern, it practically echoed.

The woman, at the wall, tilted her head, “Huh… You still don’t get it… You’re pregnant.”

Gabby let out a weak squeak at her words, as she continued, “We’ve all been used, like you… Those things get inside us, and lay their eggs…” A sick smile spread over the woman’s face, “And they grow. They grow, inside you. It hurts, as they grow… but at the same time, it doesn’t hurt… and then… and then…”

Gabby swallowed and before her eyes water, and the sweat dripped from her body like a waterfall, “A-A-And t-t-then?”

The Woman shrugged, “Well, that’s the question… You could either give birth, like that one-” She pointed to Maddie, “Or… Or, you could be lucky and… end up like her.” And she pointed at one of the dead girls, with the torn-up abdomen, “Birth… or Burst.”

Gabby’s eyes widened, “B-Birth? B-B-Burst? B-But I… I don’t want to… I-I-I have to get out of here!”

The woman just shrugged and fell silent, as she massaged her own belly, “if you don’t want to accept reality, suit yourself…”

*  
  


                   

Gabby struggled to keep her breathing steady. Her body felt weak and exhausted, struggling to stay straight, with her massive belly. Her black shirt felt so tight now. It was damp, drenched with water and tears. It wasn’t even covering the top of her belly now, simply wrapped below her breasts and it hurt so much, like it was constricting her, blocking blood flow to her arms.

It felt like it had been a few hours, but her belly had grown greatly, in that short time. It was at least, twice as big as it had been before, like she had thousands of rocks in her stomach. It was so heavy… Her skin had been stretched thin, and she could feel the eggs within her body. Her belly was like some… some sort of bag, that could carry half a dozen melons, but, instead, there were eggs and… and things… the skin was strained, and if she strained her eyes she could see her blood vessels through the thin skin, and if she focused more… she could see those terrifying contents within her womb… there was no bruising. Despite the pain, that terrible agonizing pain, her skin was merely sweaty. There were no marks on it. No cuts, or bruises. Nothing. Just a sweat, slime and dirt.

Her skin was so pale now. It felt warm and cold at the same time. It was so white, it was practically glowing in the dark. Even the sweat and slime, seemed to have their own colour against her pale belly. It was… so terrifying… She winced, as one of the things pushed up from within her body.

She swallowed and groaned as they shifted within her. Fuck… Please… Please… She didn’t want to die… Not here…  She groaned, as more eggs hatched inside her, and strange lumps pushed around from within her belly. They had been hatching for sometime now. But they weren’t doing anything. just roaming around inside her womb. Their skin was so hard… it didn’t exactly hurt… but it was getting tighter. Breathing was becoming a chore. Her organs were being squished around within her body.

Oh… Oh god… It hurt so much… She groaned as another lump moved beneath the surface of her belly. Her eyes rolled in her head, towards Maddie. Maddie was just sitting their impassively. Nothing happened to her this entire time. She could have been a doll for all she knew.

Gabby glanced at the woman who had spoken earlier. She was sobbing softly. She had given birth to those… Those ‘worm-things’… She had been screaming once she gave birth, like, “Fuck you bastards! Just let me die already!”

Gabby swallowed and glanced back at her belly, watching those heavy lumps move around with her body. Was it really that bad? She didn’t know how she felt. She hated this… but she didn’t want to die… She wasn’t ready for that… She glanced at the empty spot in the slime, where the corpse of a girl, had been stuck. A terrifying beast had come a short while back, and pulled it out, before wandering away.

Then they all heard those loud cracks of bone and the squish of flesh. Gabby felt tears mingle with the sweat all over her body. She didn’t want to end up in the bowels of some monster… She didn’t want to…

She began to sob softly. She wasn’t ready for this… She wasn’t-

She groaned in pain as the things in belly began to move around violently, and her back shuddered like a whip. Wha… What was happen- She let out a cry of pain, trying to pull her out from behind her back, but the slime held her in place, painfully. Her stomach…Her stomach hurt… It hurt so much! She screamed again, as something began to push around from within her belly.

“H-Help! S-S-Someone! I-It hurts!”

The woman looked up from her position and spat venomously, “Fuck you, you lucky bitch…”

Lucky?! Gabby didn’t feel lucky! This hurt so much! Shit!! She… She had to get out! She had to do something! Gabby turned to the woman, “P-Please! I-If you know s-s-something! P-Please!”

The woman turned away, and closed her eyes and Gabby felt hope fall like a cold stone into the pit of her stomach. No… No… She wasn’t ready to die… She swallowed and groaned, as the struggles from within her belly increased. There were so many lumps, as those… things pushed around inside her… Please… Please… Just leave through her… her vagina… please… She didn’t want to die…

She screamed, as she felt the things poke around her lower belly. Yes… Yes, that’s it. Just… Just poke out… through there… Just through there…

Then, she felt the poke all around her belly. No… No! Please! Please! She screamed, as she felt them beginning to claw and bite at her belly. She… She didn’t want to die! She heard a scream. Not her own. No, this one was different. It came from her belly. The scream of the unborn monsters within her belly. The monsters that were her children. The monsters that would kill her… She felt heavy tears pull at her eyelashes.

She didn’t want to die…

She screamed, with her children, as they tore at the lining of her womb, painfully. They didn’t care for their mother, if they even saw her that way. She was an obstacle. In the way of their survival. In the way of their freedom. And obstacles must be remove, by any means possible. And they only had their teeth.

So, they ate. They tore at Gabby’s soft flesh, as she screamed in pain. They let her warm blood wash over them, and they drank it, enjoying the nourishment. Gabby prayed that they were not tearing at her insides. Death was hanging over her, like the sun. She knew it, but she didn’t want to believe it. She coughed painfully, and felt a faint sour, coppery tang, taint her lips. Her spit felt thicker, mixed with blood…

Her body felt so cold… So cold… her limbs were trembling, but she could barely feel them anymore. She didn’t even feel her skin anymore. She just felt numb… her hair, was tickling her neck, but it felt more like she was out of her body… there was a strange darkness poking around the edges of her vision. What was it? What was going on? She couldn’t feel anything anymore… The faint sounds were dimming. The vague flavours were dying…

Then her stomach burst.

The sound was like a gun shot. She screamed in pain, and the scream of her new-borns joined with hers like some unholy choir. She coughed like a man dying of pneumonia, spraying blood everyway. She felt her organs fall out of her body, with a fountain of blood. They fell down with a heavy, wet slap, but the sounds were dying once again. Amniotic fluid mixed with blood and fluid washing the spilling organs and the alien brood that were falling from her body. She let out a weak moan of pain, as she felt her organs tug at each other, as the fell out of her. Her womb felt oddly dry as all the fluid that had once filled it was now spilt on the floor around her. She was literally becoming, a shell of herself, as she stared at her insides, that were on the outside.

Gabby could hear the creatures that were in her body squealing and screaming. She could feel them crawl out of her body, and tear at her insides, for their first meal. She could see a few them squirming around… So many… She felt her tears drip from her eyes and blood drip from her chin. She couldn’t move anymore… she felt so cold… She didn’t care that those monsters were inside her. She didn’t care that they were eating her body.

She just wanted to rest… She was so cold and tired…

She just wanted to rest…

So, she closed her eyes and

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                     

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission by RaceGamer41 from Deviantart.
> 
> If you want to make a request or commission with me, message me on DeviantArt!  
> -https://sv-writer.deviantart.com/


End file.
